The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a heat sink package with electronic components mounted on a heat sink substrate, and to a method of manufacturing thereof.
A variety of heat relief substrates are manufactured for use in power integrated circuits. FIG. 16 is a cross-sectional drawing showing a conventional flat heat pipe structure configured with thin sheet form material, generally as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-315745 (the content of which is incorporated herein in its entirety). In the heat pipe 1600 shown, a lower material 1602, a lower intermediate panel 1604, upper intermediate panel 1606 and upper material 1608 are formed into a single unit by being directly joined at their outer edge parts. As injection of coolant (not shown) into the inner space 1610 of the heat pipe 1600 proceeds, the holes for coolant injection (not shown) and holes for air ejection (not shown) become obstructed. As heat from the cooled device 1612 installed on the printed wiring board 1614 is absorbed by the coolant, and the coolant is thereby heated and evaporates, vapor dissipates from the peripheral side, and the vapor at the peripheral part of the heat pipe 1600 is released and condenses. Thus, the heat pipe 1600, illustrated in FIG. 16, is a wick configuration stacked in a net pattern so as to cause a capillary effect.
However, in such a heat pipe 1600, although it is possible to disperse the heat from the cooled device 1612 by means of evaporation and condensation of the coolant whereby the heat pipe 1600 is filled, the release of heat outside the heat pipe 1600 is not sufficient because heat remains trapped inside the chassis part. A structure for the purpose of further releasing heat from the peripheral part is thus desired.
Also, the heat pipe 1600 illustrated in FIG. 16 has electrodes 1616 for external connection, placed on the back surface of the printed wiring board 1614. When attempting to bring out external electrodes 1616 in a package whereby a heat sink 1600 is attached to the back side of a Large Scale Integrated Circuit Chip (“LSI Chip”), not only is a printed wiring board 1614 required as a mounting substrate for the cooled device 1612, but also wiring passing through it is required, which complicates manufacturing processes and increases cost.
A heat sink technology is, thus, desired that can facilitate wiring of external electrodes placed on the back side thereof. Note also that PCT Patent Application No. PCT/JP2007/072157 (the content of which is incorporated herein in its entirety) discloses a post electrode component with wiring attached made with an electroforming method as described below.